elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloxism
(More being added soon!) Summary Cloxism is a faith based around Clox, the god of time, space and design. It is believed he was the first living thing in the cosmos and elements floated around with no direction until this universal firstborn put them into use. The philosophy behind the belief of Clox is recognizing patterns in evolutionary design. Why some planets and realms are shaped, coloured and operate in time different from eachother. (Clox, Universal Firstborn) (Cloxist Angel) Principles Clox is a living being as much as we are. He developed ways of living and how one should see his image and the way of life. Many sacred words developed from his prophets as from himself. How eras of mankind has believe in the concept of prison and paradise, gave his followers to believe Clox has created a Hell and Heaven. The original jail and paradise. Many questions have been revolving around Clox's role as a god and people don't understand why a 'good god' would let famine, disease, death and suffering exist in the cosmos. Clox simply created things for mankind to enjoy. The five senses: touch, smell, hearing, taste, and sight. Mankind has created their own expectations and abominations, as for the belief there are opposited of things. So, perhaps there are evil forces playing with the cosmos to create chaotic scenarios as for mankind's sinful nature. "Evil is as real as good is." - Clox, Universal Firstborn "Life shall be judgment. The perception of law determines prison or paradise for one after your time is up." - Clox, Universal Firstborn Cloxists believe there is a beginning and an end to everything. Things change and evolve in different ways. Before birth was design. As a sperm cell, you collide with an egg and get designed within a living being. This sperm is it's first way of becoming life. As seen in how life is made, beings are first sperm and need an outlet to evolve into. Many suspect there were elements that created Clox that are similar to the way birth works. Clox is seen as male as in nature, males are known for their intention to build and rule. How femininity came to existance is Clox's vision of opposition in the cosmos, as it takes two to create rather than Clox himself. His design of males as a reflection of himself, and females in his image. "There is the beginning of the universe but nothing was there to design it. Much like mankind was given a world to work with, they make their own design as much as Clox had." - Archangel, Nephil Ynu "The chicken came first." Cloxist Bishop, Bevera Leoné History Cloxism has adapted as a religion from ancient wolf tamers in Fei about 7000 years ago. Their first idealogy of time was developed by studying how the moon, sun and other stars align with slight change during times. Their calculations of land space have them inclined to believe the Elysian realm is a flat plane of existance and the sun and moon rotate on top of it. They used time to not only measure how to tell when something is, but also measure when something happens at what time. With these methods, developement of time power has been made through Clox's mathematic scriptures. Cloxist pyramids were built as a way of understanding time. Some say it's a scientific attraction with how the pyramids work with how it's build, but after the way of telling time by the moon is an outdated way, they found that the sun casts a reflection in one half of the day, but the moon is the other half. Around the bronze age, 1000 years after original belief, they encountered "abominations". They are hellspawn created in mankind's image and sin. (Cloxist Pyramid, 6500-5000 years ago.) (Cloxist Cross, the main symbol that represents the Cloxist faith) (Hourglass of Clox. A religious symbol representing his legendary glyph of time) (Cloxist Cross of Homage. A pilgrimage symbol widely known to represent 'Clox's true creations'. A symbol of what's pure and not an abomination. Used in Cloxist crusades/inquisitions)